Chandelier Model 6
The Chandelier Model 6 is a Combat Rifle developed by the Chandelier Hyper Industrial Corps for individual or bulk purchase. This weapon is considered by many to be far superior to most rifles on the market due to the fact that superior materials are used in their construction. Extremely accurate up to unconventional ranges, some soldiers have even likened it to a much more versatile and fully automatic DMR, although it was indeed created as a Combat Rifle for infantry operations. The Model 6 is an extremely versatile weapon that can be field stripped and reassembled in different modes including aforementioned DMR, LMG and even compact variants for changing battlefield conditions. The Model 6, like other technology created by Chandelier tacks a ‘P’ and a number on the designation name in order to denote a model variant, much like the G72A1, or G72A2. Also added to the designations are the abbreviations of CR for Combat Rifle, LMG for Light Machine Gun, DMR for Marksman setups and S for Short/Spec-Ops variants. Chandelier Model 6 Project 1 Ch6P1 The Chandelier Model 6 Project 1 (Ch6P1) or informally known as the Alpha, is the first iteration and debut version of the powerful Ch6 line of rifles. It was created by its own design, borrowing minute details from other rifles currently in use by conventional militaries. It has an initial RPM of 800 with a velocity of 2250 feet per second. With an accuracy of 2” at 200 meters, it makes the Ch6P1 incredibly accurate and extremely deadly on the field. This original model was not designed to be modular or adaptable as it was a trial into the weapons market by Chandelier. Its sleek design, powerful and rugged frame, incredible accuracy and solid operating stats made it an extremely successful first endeavor. Having very little flaws, the Ch6P1 instantly propelled Chandelier into the sights of weapon users everywhere. The P1 is not without flaws; sometimes it will fail to cycle due to the computerized firing system inside the rifle. Unlike typical rifles however, when the computer senses a misfire or failure to feed, it will automatically correct itself to fire, which can be achieved by simply pressing the trigger again. Another flaw is that the computerized sights on the P1 were seriously taxing on the weapons internal battery. Coupled with the computer’s energy usage, this inefficiency led to the weapon having a short battery life and thus made it unable to be used for extended campaigns without recharging, unlike conventional weapons. Despite these flaws, the Ch6P1 was an excellent rifle that was instantly popular and made its presence felt anytime it was on the field. Chandelier Model 6 Project 2 Ch6P2 The Ch6P2 is the direct upgrade to the P1. This model boosts the fire rate slightly to 850 as well as increasing the muzzle velocity to 2350 ft/s. After the initial success of the P1, in order to make the rifle more appealing to militaries, the weapon was redesigned using lighter but tougher materials aiding in both transportability and survivability of the weapon itself. The P2 also fixes the issue with the on-board electronics and computerized sight. Coupled with a more powerful battery, the Model 6 can go from hours of field time to a week between recharges. Chandelier Model 6 Project 3 Ch6P3 The Ch6P3 was the first model of the Model 6 combat rifles that finally addressed the cycling problem encountered in the first version. Using a redesigned round chamber, Chandelier was able to alleviate the problems from misfiring once every thousand rounds to once every million. The P3 variant also includes full hot-swapping capacity which allows the weapon to be field modified to suit the conditions. It features a programmable Burst Fire mechanism that allows for 2, 3 or 4 round bursts in addition to the semi-auto and automatic fire methods. The P3 also uses a superior battery, giving the rifle a month long continuous use time. The P3 also sports a higher rate of fire, sitting at 900 RPM along with increased muzzle velocity at 2400 ft/s. The P3 is also marginally more accurate at 2” at 225 meters. Chandelier Model 6 Project 4 Ch6P4 The fourth iteration of the Model 6 is the pinnacle of the Ch6 line. Given the name “Crescendo” by those who use it, the weapon boasts a rate of fire of 950 RPM with a velocity of 2500 ft/s. This allows the rifle to hit with unparalleled force over any other option on the market and with increased accuracy of 2” at 280 meters, this weapon is rightly feared. The P4 is also the first weapon in the line to incorporate Xenotech into their designs. The two most pronounced and important Xenotech features of this gun are that it connects with a user’s DNA signature upon use. The Xenotech connects with an advanced processing system on the rifle which matches the DNA of the user to a database. If the weapon detects a foreign user, it will lock up and become unusable. This also ties into the second piece of Xenotech which is a no-touch round chamber system. Based on the Hive Spiker pistols and Shard Rifles, the weapon is able to load a round in the chamber by reading information signals in the hand sent from the brain. After loading another magazine in the rifle, the user then sends a signal to their hand as if the gun was a secondary extension of their body and the gun will read the signal and chamber the next round all without having to touch anything. This allows for the user to load a magazine and chamber a round almost immediately afterward and to fire the weapon all without having to take a finger off of the trigger. The weapon is capable of being re-initialized if it is tinkered with correctly. The weapon has a charging handle located under the raised rail in the instance the rifle runs out of battery or is affected by an EMP. The charging handle will lock in place if the gun detects an unauthorized user. The battery has been improved to last 1 month with all of the systems running including the Xenotech. The rifle’s cost makes it prohibitive to mass use, which prevents it from being distributed on an army-wide scale.